Static
by X-Spider
Summary: After accidentally putting Oz in the hospital, Xander leaves Sunnydale, with Buffy coming along, and ends up in Bayville. Working title for now.


**Static**

**Setting: End of fourth season of X-Men Evolution, and middle of third season Buffy, Faith isn't evil, fourth season of Gilmore Girls.  
**

** Summary: After accidentally putting Oz in the hospital, Xander leaves Sunnydale and ends up in Bayville. There are characters, teams, and locations that where not seen on X-Men Evolution, and seen on X-Men Evolution, that there is in here like; Dazzler, Bishop, the Savage lands, Mimic, Polaris, Ka-Zar, Banshee, Siryn, Blink, Sunfire, Thunderbird, the Starjammers, the Shi'ar, the Imperial Guard, Alpha Flight, Moira MacTaggert, Garokk, Shadow King, the Hellfire Club, Lockheed, Illyana Rasputin, Mikhail Rasputin, the Brood, Psylocke, Apocalypse, Mojo, Sinister, Zealot, Goblyn Queen, Omega Red, Domino, Deadpool, Phalanx, Synch, M, Skin, Karma, Penance, Husk, Abyss, Holocaust, Onslaught, Bastion, Marrow, Maggott, Living Monolith, Sugar Man, Lady Deathstrike, Black Tom Cassidy, Longshot, Stacey X, Chamber, Northstar, Aurora, and Sage. Xander and Buffy also meet the Fantastic Four, Spider-Man, and Blade. Rory, Paris and Lane find out that they're mutants too. The three Japanese men, that Xander plays poker with every Saturday, mention the movies; Spirited Away, My Neighbor Totoro, Princess Mononoke, and Castle in the Sky really happened.  
**

** Pairings: Xander/Emma/Buffy(mainly), Kurt/Wanda, Rogue/Colossus, Scott/Jean, Todd/Siryn, Longshot/Dazzler, Logan/Ororo, Jean-Paul/Bishop, Amara/Bobby, Alex/Lorna, Jamie/Rahne, Psylocke/Stacy X, Blink/Sunfire, Thunderbird/M, Maggott/Marrow, Sunspot/Paris, Skin/Boom Boom, Penance/Spyke, Illyana/Gambit, Mimic/Sage, Banshee/Domino, Cordelia/Warren Worthington the third, Oz/Jubilee, Willow/Karma, Synch/Aurora, Faith/Spider-Man, Tara/Husk.  
**

** Rating: M  
**

** Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

**Chapter 1**

**Xander closed the door of his house and started down the sidewalk to the bus station.**

"**Hey, Xander wait!" Buffy called as she ran to catch up to him. Xander didn't stop walking. Buffy caught up to him, "Where are you going?" Buffy asked as she noticed the bag over Xander's shoulder.**

"**Leaving Sunnydale." Xander muttered as he kept on walking.**

"**Why?" Buffy asked as she reached down and took hold of Xander's hand.**

"**You know why Buff." Xander said as he twined his fingers with Buffy.**

"**I could come with you." Buffy said as she looked over at Xander, "Faith could watch over the Hellmouth."**

"**What would your Mom say Buff." Xander said as he finally looked over at his girlfriend.**

"**She would probably let me go, so when you get to the bus station wait for me please." Buffy said as she gave Xander her resolve face.**

"**Okay." Xander said nodding.**

"**Goody." Buffy said as she kissed Xander on the lips, let go of his hand and ran to her house that was only three blocks away.**

**Xander watched her ass as she jogged to her house, when she was out of sight, he started to the bus station. He was just opening the door when Buffy came running up behind him. He turned and saw that she was carrying three bags, "Got enough clothes there Buff?"**

**Buffy came up to him and kissed him on the cheek, "Yep, and Mom gave me enough money so that we could afford a place to stay at."**

"**Cool." Xander said as he headed to the ticket agent.**

"**How far are we going Xand?" Buffy asked as she followed him.**

"**Don't know." Xander said as laid down all of his money, "How far will this get us?"**

**The ticket agent counted Xander's money, slid it back to him, and then looked up at Xander, "All the way to Bayville, New York."**

"**All right. Two tickets to Bayville please." Xander said as he slid the money back.**

"**Okay, your bus leaves in five minutes, and it's the second bus on your left." the ticket agent said as he gave Xander, his and Buffy's tickets.**

"**Thanks." Xander said as he and Buffy turned around and walked out the door and headed to their bus.**

**A week later**

**Xander and Buffy walked off the bus and looked around.**

"**Wow, Bayville's a lot bigger than Sunnydale." Buffy said as she noticed a coffee shop a block away, "Hey coffee."**

"**Okay, let's get some coffee." Xander said as they headed towards the coffee shop, when Xander noticed three old men playing cards in front of the store by across the road from the coffee shop. "I'll meet you there Buff."**

"**Okay." Buffy said as she headed for the shop.**

**Xander walked over to the three men, "Hi, mind if I join?"**

**The three men looked up at Xander, "You have money?"**

"**Yeah, I do." Xander said as he pulled out the empty chair and sat down.**

"**How much?" a man with a long, dropping mustache asked as he leaned forward.**

"**About $450." Xander answered as he pulled out his wallet and took the money out and laid it on the table.**

"**Okay, you may play." the third man said as he dealt Xander seven cards. "We playing poker."**

"**Okay." Xander said as he picked up his and put $40 in the middle of the table.**

**The first man put in $25 in the middle, "Your turn Moshida."**

"**Deed to building." Moshida said as he laid the deed down. The other two men nodded in agreement.**

**The last man put in $30 in the middle. "How many cards?" the third man asked.**

"**Three."**

"**Two."**

"**Four."**

"**And dealer takes one."**

"**Let's see your cards young man."**

**Xander laid his cards down. The three men looked astonished at Xander's cards.**

"**Beginners luck."**

"**Amazing."**

"**Looks like we have a new playing partner. What do you think Moshida and Oshano?"**

"**I agree Ashina." Oshano said as he stood up and gathered his belongings.**

"**Here are keys to building." Moshida said as he stood up and placed a set of keys in front of Xander.**

"**Where is the building?" Xander asked as he stood up to.**

"**You are standing in front of it Mr..?" Ashina asked, looking for a name.**

"**Oh, Alexander Harris, but my friends call me Xander." Xander said as he held out his hand to Ashina.**

"**Ah, 'Defender of Mankind' what a suitable name for such a nice young man." Ashina said as he and the other two men headed off.**

**Xander watched them leave as Buffy came walking up to him, "So how did it go?"**

**Xander looked over at her, "Looks like I won a building."**

"**Really, a building?" Buffy asks as she looks up and Xander and raises and eyebrow.**

**"Yep." Xander said as he pointed at the building behind him.**

**"Wow." Buffy said as she looked up at the three story building.**

**A week later**

**Buffy took a step back from the wall to study the paint job that she had finished. "What do you think?"**

**Xander stuck his head in and looked around, "Good job."**

**Buffy smiled at him, "Thanks Xand." She turned back to study the wall some more.**

**Xander walked in and wrapped his hands around Buffy's waist and kissed her neck, "You're welcome."**

**"Oh, Willow set it up so that we are now regestired to go to Bayville High School." Buffy said as she turned to face Xander.**

**"Ah man, more school!" Xander exclaimed.**

**Buffy smacks his arm, "Hey we need to go to school."**

**"Ow, okay you win, I'll go to school." Xander said as he rubbed his arm.**


End file.
